


【旻菲】請問你今天要來點貓咪嗎？

by prcsapple



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:36:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25806733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prcsapple/pseuds/prcsapple
Summary: 夏日炎炎，正是收穫貓咪的好時節
Relationships: Lee Felix/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	【旻菲】請問你今天要來點貓咪嗎？

*貓咖老闆旻×高中生菲，私設有，OOC注意

「你們知道街角那家新開的咖啡店嗎？聽說老闆很帥但是個怪人！」

「如果你們去的話啊，他會冷著一張臉說：請問你今天要來點貓咪嗎？超神奇的！」

學校裡女孩子的談笑風生總是可以充斥本就不安靜的放學時間，李龍馥從遊戲機裡抬起頭，還來不及搶救即將失分的角色，先被耳邊響著的關鍵字宣告了Game over。

「是貓咖喔！」李龍馥無力地拋開遊戲機，被提起後壓抑不住的好奇心似乎都具象化作尾巴在他身後搖晃，對貓咖的興致先是按下了Restart，他仰起頭正好對上圓溜溜的大眼睛，韓知城不知何時衝上來摟住了他的脖子打鬧兼慫恿，「去嘛去嘛，龍馥不是喜歡同類嗎？」

「那知城你去過了嗎？」睜大貓眼不禁失笑，基於保險還是問一下。

「當然沒呀，你又不是不知道黃鉉辰天天約我打球。」說才在說，走廊彼端的大嗓門就拖走了身旁的大嗓門，果然他不該對笨蛋好友們抱太多期待。

結果還是來了，李龍馥頂著八月的大太陽站在店門口躊躇了半天，木質基底的裝潢真的很吸引人，店主肯定也是個溫暖純樸的文藝青年。喵嗚聲從門內傳出來撓著他心跳，他深吸了幾口氣，手掌覆上門把，開始放任腦袋裡對帥哥老闆的想像。他還沒猜測出是日系視覺系的驚豔，還是韓系高冷男的俊美，下一秒便被溫和的上翹嘴角搖醒。

「喔，進來吧，天氣很熱。」通往天堂的門扉透過溫柔的密語倏地開啟，超越風格直逼感官的帥，和貓一樣天生的神祕漂亮迷人，看得李龍馥一楞一楞。不知道是因為傾洩而出的空調，還是店主清新的氣息感到沁涼，李龍馥敵不過好奇和本能，糊里糊塗地就跟進了店裡。

幾隻小貓走到穿近一身貓腳印刺繡圍裙，歪著頭親暱地蹭了蹭店主的褲腳，李龍馥下意識蹲下來探頭探腦靠近，小心翼翼地伸出手指給小貓嗅嗅，「好可愛⋯⋯」

他抱起一攤液體轉過身，拉開貓咪的爪子瞇起眼睛逗著小調皮，下一秒沒什麼靈魂的輕笑對上李龍馥的傻愣，「歡迎光臨，請問你今天要來點貓咪嗎？」

說著逕自把一團毛球塞到他懷裡，李龍馥慌忙抱住怦然心動，花了好些時間處理手足無措的他，這才發現店主一直確保接緊的手緩緩抽離。奇妙的柔軟可愛貼上胸前觸上心頭，小貓懵懵地往他的臂彎裡又鑽了鑽，李龍馥抬起頭望向纖長睫毛翩翩，驚奇表情藏都藏不住的他，這才發現爽朗的笑聲也鑽進了自己久久不能降溫的耳朵。

「旻浩哥ーー」李龍馥沒想那麼多，寫進生活習慣似地一放學就往貓咖跑，哥是李旻浩要求喊的，邊揉著他的髮邊說著什麼同姓也是緣分，大概做為主人，讓人摸不透的話語也被「貓化」了。

「龍馥我跟你說，」遞來一杯特製的瑪奇朵，李旻浩整個人也貼到男孩身邊，很難得今天沒有店裡其他貓兒在他腳邊繞圈撒嬌，理所當然地拿起對方的杯子，他啜了一口甜咖啡皺起眉說得煞有其事，「夏日炎炎，正是收穫貓咪的好時節。」

店裡的木質地板上散落著貓咪，懶洋洋地或趴或窩或晾著小肚皮，光是看著都能在心底泛起歲月靜好的漣漪。李龍馥已經不像一開始那樣畏縮，大概作為「同類」，小貓咪都很主動黏上男孩的善良親人。

李旻浩冷不防地從背後把李龍馥飛撲在地上，雙手還不忘撐起了空間留給小貓，似抗議似責罵的喵喵嘶吼傳了出來，逗得兩人又笑得東倒西歪。李旻浩把愛稱含在喉間呼嚕著給牠順毛，拋去毛線球故意撞向另一隻，卻是先吸引了李龍馥發亮的目光追逐上去。沒有其他客人的午後，一屋子的貓咪總是這麼慢活度過。

悠悠轉醒的時候李龍馥才明白李旻浩剛剛打的啞謎，整個人平貼在冰涼的木上貪戀著舒適涼爽，放眼望去全是和他姿勢八成相似的毛絨絨，地板上隨機掉落的貓兒真的任君採收。

李龍馥突然很想鬧一鬧還在夢鄉的哥哥，膝蓋摩挲上肩膀湊近，純淨好看的貓咪相。戳了戳臉頰鼻樑還想嬉戲，鼻頭上的小痣和平穩的呼吸拉著他又湊近，裝睡的李旻浩甫一睜眼，李龍馥便零距離地墜入。

甜甜的焦糖味，李龍馥舔著濕熱才從清涼的夢裡又驚醒，舌尖倒刺都勾上李旻浩早發現的心思。肉墊輕柔而靈活地扒在後腦勺又壓下，幾乎跟不上哥哥的狡黠，貓兒還是被摸得瞇起眼角，揉進愛戀的可愛皺褶也被撫著放鬆。

深深的吻，到底誰補獵誰、誰收穫誰。李龍馥最後被咬了唇角做結還在恍惚，順帶蹭了蹭臉抹上氣味，李旻浩只是輕笑著叫他明天記得來哦。

「龍馥你的嘴巴是怎麼了？」突然被扳過臉打斷操作，李龍馥終於放棄了至今從沒贏過的遊戲，多慢的反應意會到韓知城的疑問，滿臉雀斑就以多快的速度點紅，結結巴巴又被好友搶了話：「是貓吧！就是你不是還常常去那家貓咖。」

「對、是貓咪啦⋯⋯」因為心虛所以遲疑地點了點頭，韓知城的話題在期間早換了好幾個，李龍馥一邊慶幸一邊又聽到另一群女生的討論－－

「如果你去那家貓咖啊，那個帥哥會冷著臉說：請問你今天要來點貓咪嗎？超可愛的！」

「還有還有，他會特地笑著指著在那裡打工，我們學校的男生說：這隻不行哦！」


End file.
